He Makes Me Feel Like a Woman
by Hizashi Sekaino
Summary: In an attempt to escape her hounding ex-friends, Kagome runs into Duo, who acts as her Knight in Shining Armor and offers to show her what its like to be treated like a Queen. Will she accept his offer? Or continue to let Inuyasha damage her?
1. Knight In Shining Armor

**THINGS HAVE BEEN ADDED TO THIS STORY! NOT MUCH HAS BEEN CHANGED! HOWEVER I CAN TELL YOU THAT I HAVE DECIDED TO CHANGE THE OUTCOME A LITTLE BIT!**

Uzume: Hey guys! I was sittin there lookin at OTSAW and I realized that it had deviated from the plot that I had originally wanted! Sooooo instead of re-writing it because so many people liked it the way it was I decided to just start another story with the semi-original plot.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundamn Wing or Inuyasha! Though I wish I did own Duo and Wufie…and Sesshomaru…and Inu-papa!

Warning: I am taking liberties here by changing ages and how some of the characters act. OOC moments will be rampant in this fanfic. Inuyasha and company WILL be bashed and hated on in this story. A bitter Kagome will be present in this story. Though she won't be bitter for long!

#$%^&*()(*&^%$##$%^&*()*&^T%R$#!#$R%T^&*(*&^%$#

Kagome was running home from school as fast as she could. She had to get away quickly or they would find her and start hounding her about dating Hojo again. It was getting annoying! She didn't like the guy but they didn't listen! He was creepy! Prolly even a pervert! He was just too perfect! Every mother's dream for their daughter, but she didn't want that! No one could seriously be that perfect! He had to have a dirty secret or two! She turned around a corner and stopped to catch her breath. Even after all of the walking and running around the Feudal Era she STILL wasn't in shape. It didn't help that she had a hangover from the party that one of her classmates had thrown last night. She didn't even get to talk to her new friends that she had made shortly before she went into High School! When she actually managed to pass from middle school to high school Kagome had realized that she had nothing in common with her old friends anymore even though they kept trying to get her with Hojo.

Chikako [1] held true to her name…she was friendly with everyone and anyone and was very child like. She had wide brown eyes and hair that she always wore with a small side ponytail. She was actually a first year like her and reminded Kagome of Rin. Jin [2] was a Chinese girl with black hair and bright golden brown eyes. She was quick witted and had a dry sense of humor with a sharp tongue. One of the rumors about her at school was that is an ex-Yankee. But she denies it. She was a second year. But the more she hung out with them, the more apparent it became that she was losing touch with her friends in the Feudal Era as well.

She had met them long before they had defeated Naraku. And her attitude change had been affecting her friendships with everyone in the Feudal Era. She had originally been modest, and well mannered though a bit rash and independent. However, women in the Feudal Era were normally seen and not heard. There were exceptions to this, such as Sango and even Ayame. But even they had the underlying modesty bred into them by their parents. Something that as she got older, she felt was more along the lines of prudishness. That's what the women of the Feudal Era were. And she had a shocking revelation one day when her group while traveling the coast found themselves at a lovely beach. Kagome, not having been to the beach in forever saw it as the perfect opportunity to work on her tan, and had run behind some rocks and changed into her bikini. Thinking nothing of it she ran out, laid out her towel, doused herself in suntan lotion, and laid down to even out her tan.

Her friends said nothing the whole time she was getting ready. They all just gaped at her. She had wondered what their problem was. They had seen her in her bikini before. What was the issue? There was no village around. No port. No fisherman. Just them. So she didn't see the problem.

She had begged them to join her in her relaxation, but they had declined saying it was best that they moved on. Miroku didn't even stare at her boobs! He just looked at her disapprovingly! All Sango could do was blush and ask her to put her clothes on and tried to give her a kimono to wear, which they had been trying to do a lot recently. And Inuyasha… well…he just proceeded to tell her how worthless she was and how anyone that passed by would get the wrong idea. They had been treating her like she had some sort of disease lately. It got to the point that Sango and Shippo wouldn't even take a bath with her anymore. When she finally asked them later that night what the issue was what they told her was shocking.

+Flashback+

"We just figured that by now Kagome-chan you would be used to this era and act accordingly." Sango reasoned.

"Accordingly?" she asked confused. How was she supposed to act?

"Act befitting your station Kagome." Miroku spoke up leaving off the _–sama_ he normally added. "As a Miko should."

She balled her fists and tightened her jaw. "Act accordingly? Befitting my station as a Miko? THIS COMING FROM A PERVERTED MONK WHO ASKS WOMEN TO BEAR HIS CHILDREN!" They had all stepped back shocked. "Don't you tell me to act accordingly you hypocritical perverted fucker! Don't you EVER tell me how to act! So I don't act like a docile kitten? So I don't bow my head and keep my mouth shut to any and every male? I WAS NOT RAISED THAT WAY! I _DO NOT_ bow to anyone! I was raised and told that I am equal to any male out there!" She spun and turned on Sango. "And I thought that _you _of all people would understand that! After all you work in a job that only men normally do!" She stopped and glared at all of them. Inuyasha and Shippo had yet to speak. The young kit hid behind Sango. And Inuyasha just stood there.

"Get this straight. I _AM NOT _subservient! I _AM NOT _docile! I _WILL NOT _change! And _I AM NOT KIKYO!"_ She had then turned and started packing her things and used Kirara to get home. The fire neko was the only one of the group that hadn't turned on her. She had cried for days to her Mama about it. The woman comforted her as much as she could. They hadn't spoken of the incident again after she got back.

+End Flash back+

"Kagome!" DAMNIT! She didn't need this! She thought she had lost them! Looking around she tried to find an escape route. The light had just changed and she couldn't cross the street! She ran to the bus stop and jumped from foot to foot.

"Ahhhh…. They're gunna catch me….I don't have time for this…damnit Inuyasha where are you when I really need you! Prolly screwin that clay pot…"

"Such dirty language from such a pretty girl. What's wrong jo-chan? Having issues?" She turned around to see a guy sitting on the bench behind her. He wore what looked to be a priest's uniform… white collar and all. His brown hair was pulled back into a long braid and his amethyst eyes were mischievous. All in all he was good looking… not Japanese… not even Asian… American she guessed, prolly stranded because of the war. However good looking he might be, it was his aura that through her off. It was so dark! Never in all her time had she seen an aura so dark. Sesshomaru's was white hot and huge, much like his sire's was rumored to be. Naraku's was dark ominous and smothering. Making it hard for you to breath. But this arua… it was so dark…but it wasn't ominous. It wasn't malevolent. Was he a demon? She had a sudden vision of dark feathered wings attached to his back.

She heard the girls call her name again before she could say anything.

"Kagome? Where are you?"

"Uhh yeah…ummm you see some girls at school are trying to hook me up with this one creepy guy at school who is just too perfect…ya know every mothers dream for her daughter…but I don't like him…ahhhh damn bus! Hurry up!"

He laughed and shook his head. Her anger flared. How dare he laugh at her! "Calm down jo-chan…sit down and relax…take a breath." He took her hand and guided her to the bench.

"I don't have time to relax! And I have a name!" She could feel herself tear up.

"Well I would use it if you had told me what it was… alas you didn't tell me…so jo-chan it is…" She blushed because she knew he was right. "It's Kagome…" she answered in a small voice.

He threw his arm over her shoulder and grinned. "Just relax Kagome…it's a beautiful day to be alive and enjoy the scenery." Suddenly the bus was there. "Ah! Here we go! Ladies first…" he helped her up and lightly guided her onto the bus right they came around the corner. He looked back and flashed them a grin and a peace sign before stepping on the bus himself.

She sat down on the back seat as the bus started moving. She could see the girls chasing the bus trying to catch up. She sighed. "They'll never get it…"

"You mean to tell me a pretty thing like you doesn't have a boyfriend already? Man… teenagers today! Don't seem to see what's in front of em do they?" She looked up shocked. She had never heard something like that said about her before. Sure she wasn't ugly…but she wasn't the prettiest thing in the world. In fact she started looking more like Kikyo by the moment…if the looks Inuyasha always gave her recently were anything to go by. She had let her hair grow out and it was now as long as the dead miko's. She had originally done this to see if it caught Inuyasha's attention thinking maybe if she changed the way she looked it would help. No such luck…he commented on how much she looked like Kikyo though. That had ruined the tender moment they were having…and was the reason she was home at this moment…talking to a man who was obviously related to Miroku in the suave department.

"Why so shocked? Never been told you're pretty before?" He coked his head to the side his eyes wide and almost innocent…if not for the spark that Kagome recognized right off the bat. It was the same look that sometimes haunted Inuyasha's eyes…and the look she saw on many samurai young and old while traveling. He had seen too much too soon. Just like she had…

"No I don't think you have…" his whisper caught her off guard. "I can see it in your eyes…whoever you are with…or have been with…tore you down… a pity he obviously doesn't see the jewel he has." She flinched. Was she that easy to read? Or was he such a practiced player that he knew the signs? She could feel her eyes tearing up and looked away.

"I'm right aren't I?" He shook his head sadly. "Really…guys like that give the rest of us bad names…a guy can't even pay a compliment anymore without bein' accused of tryin to con his way into a woman's pants. Look doll someone like you shouldn't waste your time on a guy like him…he obviously isn't worth it. Not if you are caused pain in the process…" He hooked his hand under her chin and made her look at him. Slowly he used his sleeve to wipe her tears away. "How much pain are you gunna take before you finally crumble? How much are you willing to lose for a guy who will obviously never see you for what you are? When there are so many better guys out there who are willing to treat you like a queen? Hmm? Tell me…have you ever been doted on? By someone other than family? Or are you the one doing the giving?" Her eyes darted to the side quickly showing him that he was right.

"Ahhh…." He let go and leaned back in his seat. "Not that a girl like you needs to be caught up with a guy like me anyhow…you couldn't be any older than fifteen am I right?"

"I'm sixteen…" she looked at him confused…how old was he? Wait why did she care? Like she would ever see him again after this.

He laughed bitterly. "Ah a lil better…but still…" he shook his head.

"But still what?" her anger flared again.

He glanced at her sideways. "How old do you think I am?"

"I dunno….twenty?"

"HAH! Close by no dice doll. Try twenty-five. Look Kagome… all I'm sayin is you gotta live for yourself…you never know how much longer you'll be alive…do you want your accomplishments to consist of nothing but taking care of selfish people who don't say _Thanks_? S'not right ma…you should be havin guys chasin you… catering to YOU. Not the other way around…" As he finished the bus pulled up to her stop. He helped her stand up and walked her off the bus carrying her bag for her. Okay…so he was right…this was nice…someone carrying her books for her was new…she had never had a guy help her up from her seat before either. They stopped at the foot of the shrine steps and she sighed. "They'll be up there…and I'll get yelled at for turning him down again… and if they aren't up there already they will be soon…"

"Kagome!" The girl chorused from the top of the stairs and all ran down to meet her. All talking a mile a minute.

"Who is this Kagome?"

"This isn't that two timing jerk! Did you find a new guy?"

"Poor Hojo!"

"He's waited so long and you move on to another guy so quickly!"

Duo could see the overwhelmed look on her face and could see her about to cave. "HEY!" He yelled over them. "Give the girl a chance to defend herself sheesh! I just happen to be a Knight in shining armor saving a damsel in distress okay? And if she wants to move on from one guy to the next who are you to judge huh?" Chikako and Jin ran around the corner at that time and pushed the others out of the way.

"Here Kagome." He handed her bag back to her. "Remember what I said about livin' for yourself." He leaned down and whispered in her ear loud enough for everyone to hear, while giving the newly arrived Hojo an evil grin. "And if you ever wanna know what it's like to be doted on by someone…" he slipped a piece of paper into her hand. "here's my number." He fixed her with a heated stare then walked off in a random direction.

"Oh." Kagome covered her mouth.

"My." Jin had hold of Chikako trying to hold herself up.

"God." Chikako was holding on to both trying to keep herself from hyperventilating.

They all turned to look at the officially flustered and dazed Kagome. Her eyes were so wide you could see their round shape and all of her irises. Both looked at each other and nodded. "Time for you to go Hojo. Kagome needs some girl time!" Chikako shooed Hojo and the other girls away and Jin helped their flustered friend up the shrine steps. This was obviously the poor girls' first encounter with a guy who could make his voice sound like velvet. "Well what about us? We're her friends!" Eri yelled after them, but Jin just scoffed and kept helping Kagome up the stairs.

"How old was he Kagome?"Chi asked softly.

"Twenty-five…."she answered slowly.

The girls gasped. Not only could he use his voice like that but he was older….and carried her bags! And was willing to shower her with gifts!

"Did he do anything bad Kagome?" Jin asked slowly. "If he did I know some people who would take care of it." Kagome shook her head.

"He was the perfect gentleman the whole time…had a problem with space to begin with…but he just started hitting the nails on the head…everything he said was…right…about me…and" they could tell the poor girl was frustrated.

"And?" Chikako pushed as they all walked into her room.

"He told me I was pretty… said that…that I should be doted on…and catered to…" she looked up at them confused "Was he playin? Was he just tryin to con me?" She couldn't help but have these doubts. Inuyasha had ruined her for life when it came to self esteem. Both girls exchanged worried glances… they both agreed on one thing when it came to Kagome. That two timing jerk needed to pay for what he did to their friend. And her so called "best friends" from middle school were no better! Trying to set her up with that Hojo guy.

"So…are you actually gunna call him?" Kagome looked down at the paper in her hand. _Should she? He was after all WAY older…he even admitted that himself…His name is Duo…_

"I dunno guys…I mean…he admitted to me he that he didn't think I should get mixed up with him…and what about my Mama?" She looked up at them. "I mean…I am curious… I've never actually dated an older guy…" They knew what she meant… she had told them about the Feudal Era. Well she had to, one time they had come over when she had just gotten home and happened to be covered in cuts and bruises. Jin went on a tirade about calling her contacts and killing the bastard who did this to her and Chi actually agreed with her. She ended up telling them everything and showing them the shards that she had. She had to tackle Jin to keep her from trying to go through the well to kill Inuyasha. "I mean…what if…what if gets to the point that he wants…ya know…" she blushed. It's not that she couldn't say it…it's that she just couldn't think of herself actually taking part in something like that!

"Well… from the way you've described him…if he REALLY is a gentleman he won't push you to do it." Chi smiled at her knowingly.

"Besides! If you do decide to date him, as time goes on your gunna want things from him that you would never think that you would have ever wanted!" Jin waggled her eyebrows. The girls all looked at each other for a few quiet seconds the all broke out laughing.

After they all couldn't laugh anymore Jin spoke again. "And is that really such a bad thing? To know a guy wants you that way?"

None of them could really answer that, because none of them had ever dated a guy that much older than them. But the thought of being lavished with attention just made them all sigh. "I wanna think on it more. Because I know for a fact Mama won't like it…"

"BLEH!" Jin spat. "Who cares girl? It's your life!"

"You can talk…you don't live with your parents…" Chi chided her boisterous friend. "WE do and believe me when I say that my Papa would FLIP!"

Jin shook her head and sighed. She had been kicked out of her house as soon as she turned seventeen. Thankfully she had friends who would hold her up till she had a job and enough money to pay for her own apartment. "Well if anything bad happens…you can just come and live with me! You know I'd always be willing to put you up! Both of you! But since you said you are gunna think on it I'ma hold you to that!" They all started laughing again until they heard the phone ringing. They all stopped and listened to the conversation since the phone was directly under Kagome's room.

"She did what?"

"Who was he?"

"An older guy?"

"How much older?"

"In his twenties?"

"He said what?"

They heard her slam the phone down and all knew what was coming next and all waited. They heard her stop out of the door and take a breath before opening it.

"Kagome,we need to talk. It's time for your friends to go home. Tell them goodbye, you'll see them tomorrow at school." They all winced at her tone. The other girls picked up their stuff and gave Kagome pity glances and said their goodbyes quickly before showing themselves out leaving with whispers of "later".

"Kagome what did you think you were doing? How could you trust him like that? He could have taken you somewhere and hurt you! BADLY! How much older than you was he?" She crossed her arms and tapped her foot. "Well I'm waiting young lady!"

"He just helped me today Mama… Eri and the others keep bugging me about dating Hojo! I don't wanna date him Mama! And Duo was a perfect gentleman! He didn't touch me at all unless it was to help me up out of my seat! And why does it matter how old he is?"

"You know his name? Does he know yours? And he knows where we live! Kagome I can't believe you!"

"Mama it's the polite thing to do when you meet someone! You give them your name! At least he used my name! All I get called in the Feudal Era is wench or bitch! It's nice to have someone actually use my name and treat me like a woman instead of a shard detector or an object!"

"Don't you talk to me like that young lady! From now on when you aren't in the Feudal Era you will be going to school and coming straight home! And if Hojo asks you out again you WILL say yes! He's a sweet boy and closer to your age! And you are not a woman you are still in High School!" Her mother stomped out and slammed the door. Kagome was shocked she had never been grounded! And she had to say yes to Hojo? Screw that! She was beyond lost now…she just might have to take Jin up on her offer. The same stubborn streak that made her go against Inuyasha was welling up inside her. For now she would just have to deal and hope Hojo didn't come around the house to ask her out. Sighing she began the "process of getting ready for bed". In reality she was getting ready to go out again. She pulled on a pair of jeans and a pair of sneakers. Then she pulled on a tank top and a zip up hoody.

She had no idea how this was all gunna work out… I mean her Mama was treating her as if she had already caught her on a date with him!

She pulled out her books to start her homework and sat at her desk. She was actually wishing Inuyasha would come jumping through her window right now complaining about her taking too long… That way she wouldn't have to deal with her Mama and the others… but of course he won't come for her when she wants him to… nope he has Kinkyho… How could that be pleasurable? There was no way that she actually got wet down there…she's dead after all!

As soon as Kagome had made friends with Chi and Ji, she had started actually living like a semi-normal teenager. She went to parties and went out more when she was home. After falling down the well she had all but stopped going out with her friends, which had worried her family. And things only seemed to get worse the longer she spent time with Inuyasha. For a while she stood up to him and put him in his place. However the longer she spent time in the Feudal Era, and the more Inuyasha constantly put her down she began to give and withdraw. When she met Chi and Jin they began to draw her back out. Like her _friends_ in the Feudal Era her Mama wasn't happy with it. Kagome had never been a mouthy teen, not with her mother or her Jii-chan. But with Jin around it was only a matter of time before Kagome picked up her attitude; according to her Mama. And she often asked Kagome to invite her Middle School friends over instead of Chi and Jin. Not that Kagome listened anymore…she was getting tired of being bossed around…it was bad enough she had Inuyasha in her face! She didn't need her Mama doin it too! She did everything she was told! Always! She did her chores! She did her homework! She always went back to Inuyasha! She fed him, gave him a home when needed, cared for him! That's when she had her revelation. It was like a slap to the face. Duo was right…she had never been catered to… she had always done everything for everyone… in fact most of the good things she did for Inuyasha always got thrown back in her face.

After hours of staring at her math homework, Kagome had made her mind up. She stood up and looked at herself in her mirror. This look just wouldn't do. She needed something different. She picked strand of her hair up and stared at it. This had to go! Inuyasha would never see her as anything other than a shard detector… he would always see Kikyo. They had defeated Naraku, so why was she still going back? She had felt out of place for the longest time. She had outgrown all of the childish things her classmates did. At first she was the odd one. The girl who lived in the shrine. Then she was the sick one. Then she was the prude. The party-pooper. Rumors started to fly about how she passed her classes. The being called prude and party pooper ended shortly after she met Chi and Jin. The rest lated until after they had finally beaten Naraku. Then she had started going back to school. However she was different. Everyone could see it. But she couldn't help it…they had lost so many friends in order to win a losing battle. That's what it was. In the end… Naraku won anyhow.

She had walked around school in a daze for a month. And then a teacher had pulled her aside and questioned her. She had to explain the there had been a death in her family, and that she had been close to the family member who had died. It was the truth…old Kaede had been like her grandmother. Even though the woman hadn't died because of Naraku…she had just gotten so sick afterwards. Then the teacher told her that she would have to take summer school, or stay behind. And the rumors had stopped.

Now she had more friends. Better friends…who wouldn't turn on her…and then forget her like the others had. When she focused on her reflection in the mirror, her pretty faces was marred with a sneer. Miroku and Sango were busy making a family and helping Kohaku adjust to life. And Inuyasha had his clay bitch. Even Shippou had found some lost family members. They tried to act like they missed her when she was away. But she could see it in their eyes. They didn't even think of her when she left. They were _happy_ as soon as she jumped through the well.

Kagome looked at the small pouch on her desk that held the Shikon No Tama and picked it up. She wasn't about to let Inuyasha have it to wish Kikyo back to life. She knew now that there was no such thing as a _"pure"_ wish. Every wish that could be made was selfish because someone would gain something from it. She gasped as she looked down at the small pouch. The Tama! It was tainted! B-but how! She dropped it and stepped back. Never had it EVER become tainted in her hands! She shook her head. It didn't matter right now.

She nodded as she pulled her hair back into a high ponytail before jumping out of her window. Tomorrow she would get the girls together and they would give her a make-over.

She steadied herself then made the jump for the branch by her window. She had been doing this so much lately that it was getting easier and easier. Climbing down the tree she made sure to stay out of the light, and watched as her mother went about cleaning the kitchen. Waiting for the right moment she dashed towards the shrine steps and took off towards where she knew the party was to be held. She was always in on the locals for these parties. She had even planned one. If her Mama ever found out that her daughter was behind some of the wild Glitter Parties in Tokyo. She winced at the thought. They were Ecstasy Parties with glitter, hardcore music, hardcore sex… and they were always at random places. The location ALWAYS changed, and no one was ever caught. The police were never able to catch anyone who was connected to the parties because by the time someone realized the party had happened, everyone was gone. It was actually said that they had managed to create glitter that had the actual drug in it. When it touched your skin and when you breathed it in…they called it Glitzing.

Her first time glitzing wasn't so glitzy. She had ended up staying the night with Jin. The other girl had felt so bad that she promised to never take her to another Glitter Party again. But Kagome couldn't stay away. The fun that she had while glitzing outweighed the problems of the after effects. And they found that as long as they showered within six hours of having the glitter on they were fine.

Skidding to a halt she peaked around the corner. She could see some of her fellow party goers in the shadows. Tonight the party was in the mall. She had helped plan this one with Jin and a few others at school today. When all this had started, in order to keep the teachers from discovering what they were doing they had to find a way to pass the word along. They would pass the word along that the party was at a certain place, and everyone who was actually in on the whole deal knew that the first location wasn't the true location. Those who weren't always got caught at the fake party.

It was a hard way to keep it a secret, but everyone who was in always made new email addresses. And the word would be passed along that way. Those who planned it would send the emails from the library or computer labs. And it would be passed on to others in the other schools. It had been a deal that they would delete the email accounts as soon as they got the messages.

This time one of the party planners worked in the mall and had gotten the key from the head security guard who had a key that opened every door in the mall. They would wait for a few hours till the mall closed. Some walked around to make sure things were in place while others would find hiding places in the mall. It should be closing in a few minutes.

"PSSSST! Kagome!" She saw Jin wave across the way from a bush.

"What?"She hissed in the dark.

"You ready?" She heard Chi.

"FUCK YEAH!" From where she was she heard the beat of the music start and she got ready to run into the door.

"Kagome?" she winced as she fell over. Oh shit this isn't good… if they are here everything is ruined! She had to think of something quick! Steeling herself she made her voice sound cold and unfeeling. Just like Kikyo.

"I don't know who this Kagome is. My name is Kikyo." She heard Chi and Jin gasp form their shadow. God she felt so icky now.

"Oh come off it Kagome we know it's you." Yuka reach out for her. "We're your friends."

She spun around and glared making her eyes cold. "My name is Kikyo. I would never be friends with pathetic people like you." She hissed making them back up. There was a whistle and they all took off running towards the mall doors. Once they had gotten in is when the wonderful chaos of the party took hold. They passed a few couples making out…and even an orgy. She already felt the effects of the glitter the world was a blend of colors that flashed before her eyes. Suddenly she felt arms wrap around her waist, and she lost Chi and Jin in the crowd.

"Well well, when I told you to live for yourself I didn't know that you had already started." A familiar voice whispered in her ear. "Ah! Don't turn around. Just dance, let the music take you away." She started to sway with her "mystery" partner to the music. She was having a blast, laughing and dancing with a hot guy. After hours of dancing, she pulled away and grabbed his hand. Pulling him along they ran from the mall glitter flying she called out to the other students from her school

"TOMORROW!" she thrust her fist into the air.

There was a chorus of "Tomorrows!" from behind her and people from her school thrusting their fists into the air like she did. Then they started running glitter flying behind them. As they exited the door she could hear the sirens. All she could do was giggle and run along with Duo and a few other party goers. He pulled her into and alley and they hugged the wall with him covering her. They were both trying not to laugh but failing miserably. When the lights and sirens passed he pulled away from her and smiled. He leaned down and kissed her; and right as the kiss started to heat up they were interrupted.

"Come on guys! I told you she looked like her! It has to be her!" Eri whined.

"You said she called herself Kikyo, and that her voice sounded nothing like Kagome's Eri. AND that she was at one of those glitter party things. You know how Kagome is about things like that. She'd never do that. Too pr-" Ayumi stood there with her arms crossed.

"But Ayumi! Isn't that girl that keeps trying to steal that Inu-whatever guy named Kikyo?" Yuka asked.

"Hey it's that guy from earlier!"Ayumi shouted and pointed at them. Lucky them, they just happened to be in an alley that had lights.

"Ugh…" Kagome pinched the bridge of her nose. They always ruined everything! She had never been kissed like that! A few shy kisses from Inuyasha, but those had sucked ass! He was a terrible kisser compared to Duo!

"And that girl I was telling you about!"

"Either that is Kagome, or that guy WAS playing her!" She heard Duo sigh and he laid his head on the brick wall they were leaning on.

"You're ahem…_friends_ sure aren't the brightest crayons in the box are they?" He whispered.

"Nope…s'why I ditched em." She giggled back. Clearing her throat she spoke louder to the three girls converging on them.

"I told you I'm not this… Kagome you think I am. From the looks of you three she wouldn't even be where I've just been" she sneered. "Bubble gum pop isn't my sort of thing." Duo wrapped his arms around her. He seemed to know where to go with this, and she readied herself for the words she was sure he would say. She started to chant in her head that he didn't mean it.

"Not my type of thing either really."

"Then why did you bother with her? Oh I was right about you! Poor Kagome! You just wanted to get into her pants!"

"Ya got me." He laughed. "I saw her and just had to toy with her…" he gave her a slight squeeze of reassurance before he went on. "But I met my lovely…Kikyo… here and figured why bother?" He kissed the side of her neck while keeping his eyes on them. She closed her eyes and shivered; shivered because of the sensation of his lips against her kneck and because she was reminding herself that what he was saying wasn't true. She could hear it in his voice, in the way he said Kikyo; he almost sneered it. She breathed in and smiled.

"So as you see I couldn't be this Kagome." Grabbing Duo's hand she pulled him passed the stunned girls. "You might wanna leave the area before the police come back to search for the others."

They walked for a while in silence before he finally spoke. "Mind telling me what that was about? Who is Kikyo?"

"A thorn in my side…but I figured if HE can see her in me…why can't I make them see her too?"she sighed.

He frowned. "I didn't like it." He pulled her closer as they walked. "I like you…and from what I saw I don't think I would like Kikyo…" She smiled and snuggled into him more. They walked like this until they reached the shrine steps once more.

"You should prolly get inside and shower…get this stuff off…"he said tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"What about you?"she blushed.

"Don't worry I don't live that far from here. Won't take me long to get there…go ahead it's almost dawn…" he pushed her up the stairs slightly. She could hear the smile in his voice. Looking back once she smiled then took off up the stairs to take her shower.

[1] Chikako- Friendly Child  
>[2] Jin- gold<p>

"So ya' see what I'm sayin? I wanna change it all. My hair, my clothes…he only saw me in my uniform and the jeans and hoody lastnight…which is one thing…but my other clothes are childish! I'm sixteen now! I need to stop dressing like I'm twelve!" Kagome waved her hands around frantically as they walked out the front doors of the school.

"I agree!"Jin jumped up. "I've been tellin you that since we first hung out!" They all laughed, but it was short lived as Eri, Yuka and Ayumi came up to them followed by Hojo.

"Kagome! Hojo-kun has something to ask you!" Yuka squealed.

"Yeah!" The other two girls squealed in unison.

"**Mǐ tián gong**!"[3] Jin kicked a nonexistent rock and started swearing in Chinese. Hojo just ignored her and stepped up grabbing hold of Kagomes hands making her wonder if he was related to Kouga.

"Kagome will you go see a movie with me?"

"**wǒ cào**!"[4]

"Uh Hojo…I'm sorry I don't like you like that okay? I've told you before you just aren't my type…" Kagome sighed and pulled her hands out of his grasp. Or tried to he wouldn't let go.

Jin jumped into action then pointing at all of them and started yelling louder in Chinese. "**qù nǐde![5] gàn nǐ niáng![6] gàn nǐ lǎo mǔ![7]" **and then she pointed at Hojo and her face twisted into a horrible scowl. "**cào nǐ zǔzōng shíbā dài![8] jiào nǐ shēng háizi méi pìgu yǎn![9] "**

Everyone in the area got quiet. Those who understood what she just said were either laughing their asses off or were shocked at her insults. It wasn't often that Jin reverted to insulting in Chinese… but when she did she made sure it was colorful and that it involved your whole family.

"What did you just say to him?" Eri stepped up.

"She just insulted his anscestors baka onna… an insult to ones ancestors is not given lightly where we are from…" there was a Chinese guy leaning against one of the pillars at the entrance.

Jin looked up and her face got red. "YOU!" and she pointed at him. "What the fuck are you doing here you asshole!"

Chi and Kagome gasped. Jin had told them about the guy she ran into at a café. He had been rude and called her weak. She had been devastated because he had left before she could prove that he was wrong. She had vowed that if she were to ever see him again she would kick his ass and make him wish he had never been born.

From the look on his face he seemed to enjoy the fact that she was so pissed off. Typical…just like Inuyasha and Sesshomaru…

"Jin…" she called out. "Just ignore him. He's only trying to get you riled up…" Kagome looked him directly in the eyes. "Men like him are just itching to put anyone down because they lack something…" He narrowed his eyes at her and she just stood her ground. No one had seen Kagome this way in a long time. She grabbed Jin and Chi's hands. "We have more important things to do right now then waste our time on someone like him." They walked passed him and as the rounded the corner they heard a loud "Wow Wu-man always the lady's man ya know! You really pissed them off!"

"Shut up Maxwell! I was only here because I was looking for you!"

[3]** Mǐ tián gong-** A play on the writing of "糞" (the traditional form of "粪" (fen), also "kuso" in Japanese), referring to excrement.  
>[4]<strong> wǒ cào-<strong> holy fuck  
>[5]<strong> qù nǐde-<strong> fuck off/shut the fuck up  
>[6]<strong> gàn nǐ niáng-<strong> fuck your mother  
>[7]<strong> gàn nǐ lǎo mǔ-<strong> fuck your mom  
>[8]<strong> cào nǐ zǔzōng shíbā dài-<strong> fuck your ancestors to the eighteenth generation. The Chinese take insulting your ancestors VERY seriously.**  
>[9] jiào nǐ shēng háizi méi pìgu yǎn-<strong> May your child be born with an imperforate anus. Like I said Jin gets very colorful with her insults LOL

Uzume: All of these were found online…if they are ACTUALLY right I have no idea LOL seeing as how I don't know Mandarin Chinese. I don't know if Wufie actually spoke Mandarin…but there are many different dialects of Chinese and this one was one I actually had heard of.

The girls walked out of the salon playing with Kagome's new haircut. She had a bunch of the length cut off and it was styled in pigtails that were poofy and crimped. She added blue highlights to it to make it pop and wore goggles on the top of her head. They had already bought her a whole new wardrobe with money that she had gained by bringing things back from the Feudal Era.

They had bought her plenty of jeans to wear when she went back through the well because it was decided that her uniform just wouldn't do. Denim skirts and shorts were a must have Chi had said. With Kagome's legs it would be a crime not to have some. Tank tops, baby doll tees, band shirts and slogan shirts were all added to the mix as well. And of course she had bought shoes to match ALL of her outfits. She was wearing her favorite shirt that said "I Can't Wait for the Zombie Apocalypse" and pair of ripped jeans and converse.

"Now! What's next?" Jin walked backwards with her hands behind her back.

"Well…there are a few more things I wanna get…but they will have to wait…I can't do everything all in one day ya know…AND I have to find a place that will actually do it." Kagom said thoughtfully.

"What is it you wanna get done?" Chi and Jin leaned in and Kagome whispered it in their ears.

"AWSOME!" They both squealed and clapped.

"I know right?" Kagome laughed. "Now I have to go home and face the wrath of Mama because I'm sure that one of them has called and told her I turned Hojo down." She rolled her eyes and the others just shook their heads.

"Kagome?" The voice had all three girls stop and turn.

"Hello... Duo." She smiled prettily at him.

!#$%^&*()(*&^%$#!#$%^)(*&^%$##$%^&*()(*&^%$##$%^&*()(*&^%$##$%^&*

Uzume: Okay this is the first chapter. I'm trying not to rush everything in this story. I'm not writing this down like my other stories. So this one will definitely take a lil longer than most…unless I actually start writing it down. Hope yall like it! And here is the link for the haircut since I know that I didn't do a good job at describing it. Prolly gunna have to copy and paste!

Oh and I know Duo isn't 25 in the manga or anime he is like 15, but for my story to work he HAD to be older.


	2. Lilies VS Roses

Uzume: OKAY! Do you guys have any idea how much you RAWK? I looked at my email for the 2nd time one day a while back and I had 30 somethin emails telling me that people had favorited me and my story! I even had a few reviews! I'm glad everyone has liked my story so far! So because of all of you guys I got inspired to write! Then all the inspiration got used and it got inspired again! LOL And I'm gunna say this before someone rude comes in and points it out. Yes I DID use parts from my other story Of Tainted Souls and Womanizers. The party scene is ALMOST the same in both stories and so is the idea of the Glitter parties. I wanted to use it in this story because I had planned originally to have Glitter Parties in this story line. So suck it! :D

Orihime-san: YOU ARE SO RIGHT! Lol I love Sesshomaru and Kouga, but sometimes she just needs someone like Duo! All girls need a Duo in their life! Lol

Firestone1836: My point exactly! I mean like I said in the first chapter he is TOO "perfect". And of course I couldn't have characters like Jin and Wufie in my story and NOT have crazy snide remarks.

Haru Inuzuka: I am so glad you like it! I've never had anyone tell me they wanna read one of my stories over and over again. IT RAWKS!

Kenjo: I KNOW! In some stories I've read her mom doesn't know what goes on in the Feudal Era. And from what I remember of the anime Kagome never really mentioned it. I don't think my mum would have an issue with an older guy but I do know my dad would! Lol Besides Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Kouga are like over 200 years old in actuality.

Wolfkagome: thanks. [short reviews get short replies haha]

hakkai-my-youkai: Thanks so much. And yeah I started writing this with the mindset that it doesn't matter cuz its my story. And I wanted to do something a bit different.

Thanks to ShikiKira for the short lesson in Chinese!

zoey tamagachi [and company lol]: THANKS!

: Well here ya go!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Gundam Wing or any song mentioned in this chapter. I do own Chi and Jin.

#$%^&U()_+_)(*&^%$##$%^&*()_+_)(*&^%$##$%^&*&^$##$%^&*()_#$%^&*(

Last time:  
>"Now! What's next?" Jin walked backwards with her hands behind her back.<p>

"Well…there are a few more things I wanna get…but they will have to wait…I can't do everything all in one day ya know…AND I have to find a place that will actually do it." Kagome said thoughtfully.

"What is it you wanna get done?" Chi and Jin leaned in and Kagome whispered it in their ears.

"AWSOME!" They both squealed and clapped.

"I know right?" Kagome laughed. "Now I have to go home and face the wrath of Mama because I'm sure that one of them has called and told her I turned Hojo down." She rolled her eyes and the others just shook their heads.

"Kagome?" The voice had all three girls stop and turn.

"Hello... Duo." She smiled prettily at him.

!#$%^&*()(*&^%$#$%^Y&U*()(*&^%$##$%^&*()*&^%$#$%^&*(*&^%$#$%^&*(

Duo grinned as he walked up and walked around her, giving her a once over. His grin got bigger when he came back around and faced her. You could just see 'Me likey' running though his head. His face gave it away.

"What ah prompted this change?" He started the whole flirty body language thing with her by throwing his arm over her shoulder.

She giggled and returned the gesture. "Well you could say after taking some advice I had a revelation of sorts and how I was then just wouldn't do."

He leaned down slightly but a shout from about a block away made him tense up. "MAXWELL!"

"Ahhhh gotta go!" He let go and backed up. "I uhh… TALK TO YA LATER!" And he took off down the sidewalk running like his life depended on it.

"Hey wait a minute…didn't that Chinese jerk off call someone Maxwell?" And sure enough right after Jin asked that her favorite person came running around the corner.

"DAMNIT MAXWELL GET BACK HERE AND LET ME KILL YOU!"

Duo peaked around the corner and shook his head. "Don't think so Wu-man! I wanna keep my braid!"

"MY NAME IS NOT WU-MAN!" he pulled out a kantana and took off after Duo waving it like a maniac. They just watched as Duo grinned and started laughing like an insane person while running away through the crowd.

"Wow…" Chi was the first to speak.

"That was…"Kagome scratched her head.

"FUNNY AS HELL!" Jin was on the ground laughing her ass off. Within a few moments they all had people staring at them because they were all on the ground laughing. They laughed the whole way back to Kagome's. And when they separated Kagome was still laughing on her way up the stairs, and she had a hard time not laughing as her Mama yelled at her and grounded her for "The rest of her High School life". She snorted as she walked up the stairs to her room. She was not taking this stuff back like she was told to.

Shutting her bedroom door she found her yellow pack and emptied it of her old clothes. She had already bought all the supplies needed, so all she had to do was pack clothes and wait for her family to fall asleep. She heard the call for dinner and went down stairs for one of the most awkward dinners ever. Souta stared at her constantly, Jii-chan was his annoying self, and her Mama constantly tried to get her to agree to return her stuff and date Hojo.

"I can't believe what you did to your hair Kagome! You had such long pretty hair!"

"Yeah and it made me look like that dead doll…" Kagome snorted.

"Speaking of Kikyo…"her mother set her fork down. "The girls told me last night that they ran into a girl who looked a lot like you except she called herself Kikyo. And she was at the glitter party in the mall."

"So someone cursed their poor child with the clay pots name? And she happens to look like me…people look like each other ya know. Shouldn't you like call the police or something? You're always telling me that those parties are illegal. Most you could do is tell their parents'! Sheesh I'm getting in trouble and they were the ones at the party." Kagome tossed up her hands.

"So it's just a coincidence that a girl who looks like you is at a party with the same guy who brought you home yesterday? And she has the same name as one of the people you HAPPEN to know."

Finally she stood up slamming her hands on the table. "Kikyo is not a person! She is a golem! I'm returning to the Feudal Era… I don't know when I'll come back…so don't wait up." She didn't even bother to wait for them to say anything. She grabbed her newly packed bag and laced her converse up before taking off out the door. Thankfully it was the start of the Summer Break in school so she had all the time in the world to spend away from her family.

Sighing Kagome walked over to the Goshinboku and looked at the spot where the arrow at been. Even if she had ever stopped going to the Feudal Era…this tree would always remind her of everything. She had tried once. Shortly after Naraku had been defeated when she was grieving over Kaede, she had sealed the well with a sutra and stayed home. But the tree…this damn tree reminded her of the Feudal Era and what was in the past every time she looked at it. It haunted her dreams. And it kept her from being happy. If it were up to her she would have chopped the damn thing down as soon as she could have. She begged her mother to. She even offered to pay for it. But she had been denied because the damn thing was sacred. Scowling, she quickly pulled out the tanto that she had found in a weapons store a while back and sliced at the tree quickly.

Her tanto was varnished cherry wood with the design of a Sakura branch and blossoms on it. The charms on it were dice and skulls, and she had what was called a Watching Voodoo Doll. [A.N. Think Fuu's tanto form Samurai Champloo.] She had begun taking lessons from Jin on how to use it to keep herself safe. She had gotten tired of having to run to the others for safety. Even Shippou could protect himself better than her! And he was a child! Well okay so he was about her age in all honesty. But in demon society he was a child. How Jin knew these things she didn't know, but her friend taught her how to get passed an actual Kantana and even a Naginata and use her tanto to wound her enemy. She never got to use it sadly…but she figured that was a good thing. She wondered what the others would think of her being able to protect herself.

Suddenly she felt like she was being watched. She could feel it…the eyes on her back. She could not however feel any evil intent. Just curiosity. "I know your there." Now shock. "It's not nice to stalk or stare." She turned to where she got the most feeling. It was kinda funny to her. Seeing as how there was no evil intent she figured she could play a little. "Tell me, do you get off on watching people in the shadows?" She grinned as she felt the outrage of one of the people. She giggled and shook her head. "WELL Mr. Stalkers! And yes I know there are two of you. I have things I need to do. Places I need to be." She had started slowly walking backwards towards the well house and slid the door open. After the surprise of her watchers wore off, curiosity leaked through again suddenly switching to fear as she fell backwards into the well.

She felt the familiar pull of the well and had to fight the urge not to toss her dinner. Each time she went through this happened. She never told anyone that she had to hold her breath or actually had to stop and catch her breath. She always felt dizzy and drained. Laying at the bottom of the well she shivered. An image flashed through her mind. Her in the warm arms of someone…Duo? She smiled as the same feeling she had in the vision flooded through her. They were…her eyes flew open yet she still saw the vision. They were…oh she had never felt like this before. She felt like her heart was going to burst out of her chest. He was smiling at her, caressing her, oh god. She shivered. She had never had a vision like this!

She could faintly hear someone calling her name and she faintly registered being lifted out of the well. But to her he was calling her name and whispering in her ear. She could hear the faint promises of pleasure purred into her ear. Suddenly she was pulled from her vision by being roughly shaken.

"Inuyasha! You should not wake one in the middle of a vision! The information she is seeing could be vital!" She could hear Miroku chiding Inuyasha.

"That was no vision! You can't smell it but I can! And she kept calling out to some Duo!" She had been calling out to Duo? Oh god…

"Well maybe someone she knows is in trouble. And maybe that person's name is Duo." She could hear the perversion in his voice.

"She wasn't calling out in fear you idiot!" She groaned and drew attention to herself. Sitting up she looked around sheepishly then her eyes narrowed. Everyone was there…even…even that clay bitch.

"Welcome back to the world of the waking Lady Kagome. Did you have a nice dream?" Miroku smirked.

"Shove it monk." Her narrowed blue eyes met Kikyo's dead ones. Everyone gasped their jaws on the floor. Kagome never spoke like that.

"Kagome are you okay? And what happened to your hair?" Sango reached forward.

"I'm fine." She bit out. "What is SHE doing here?" She hissed and pointed at Kikyo. Everyone looked at each other and didn't answer her. "Well? Are you gunna answer me or just look at each other like idiots?" She knew why Kikyo was here. There was only one reason as to why she would be here. She couldn't believe this! They had turned against her!

"We need to find the last few pieces of the jewel and make a wish." Kagome looked down at her lap and clenched her fists.

"So that's why she's here..."she mumbled. "Well I don't have the jewel."

"WHAT?" She winced at Inuyasha's pitch.

"I said I don't have the jewel. Sheesh are your ears just for show or somethin? I left it at home. There is no such thing as a PURE wish. Any wish that could be made, someone would gain something from it." She rolled her eyes and stood up. "I came here to escape my mother nagging and the constant annoying yammering from the girls trying to set me up with Hojo. I THOUGHT I could come here and get peace. Guess I was wrong."

"Wench what is your issue? Go get the jewel." Inuyasha roughly grabbed her arm.

"Go fuck your clay pot." She pushed him away then rounded on Kikyo. "You, I want my soul back. I won't deny that you will help us find those last shards more quickly. But it was mine the day you died. And it is still mine! And I DO plan on taking it back once this is all over." Once again she was grabbed roughly but this time she pulled her tanto and charged it, slashing at the person who grabbed her. "Don't touch me!"

Inuyasha yelped and leaped back holding his arm. Everyone was shocked, even the normally stoic Kikyo was shocked.

"It's my soul Inuyasha. She's SUPPOSED to be dead. The dead are supposed to stay DEAD not come back to life! Does it not register to you that you are fucking a CORPSE?" She snorted. "They have a name for people who do that. Necrophiliacs." She turned to Kikyo who had notched an arrow in her bow and snorted again. "Do you think I can't get passed that?" Moving quickly she danced around Kikyo's bow and held her from behind the tanto at her throat. "You WILL go back to Hell. And tell Naraku I said hello. This is MY soul. I WILL NOT share it much longer. I WILL NOT die so you can have your FUCK toy Inuyasha. Cuz that is what is happening."

"W-what?"

"I am DYING Inuyasha. The longer she has that part of my soul the closer to death I get. Get this straight. There will be no wish made, I will return the jewel to my body or I will continue to protect it." She grabbed her bag and walked out of the hut leaving them to their thoughts. "Are you guys just gunna sit there gawking? Let's get this show on the road damnit." Pulling out her iPod touch she popped her ear-buds in her ears and touched the screen scrolling down to her favorite playlist and clicked play.

Lil Freak by Usher and Nicki Minaj started blaring in her ears. At the same time she expanded her senses to make sure that nothing harmful was in her path. By the time Nicki Minaj's part came up the others had caught up and she was happily singing along.

Excuse me lil mama  
>But you could say I'm on duty<br>I'm lookin for a cutie  
>a real big ol' ghetto booty<br>I really like your kitty cat  
>and if you let me touch her<br>I know you're not a bluffer  
>I'll take you to go see usher <p>

I keep a couple hoes  
>like santa I keep a vixon I got dasher, dancer, prancer,<br>dixon, comet, cupid, donner, blitzen.  
>I'm hotter than 100 degrees<br>A lot of bread no sesame seeds  
>If i'm in yo city<br>I'm signin them Tig-O-bitties  
>I'm plotting on how I can take Cassie away from Diddy<br>The girls want a Minaj yeah they wetter than the rain then  
>Usher buzz me in<br>Everybody loves Raymond

She was singing in English so none of them understood her and were looking at her like she was crazy. She didn't care. She loved this song! Next the theme song of all the Glitter Parties in the world was playing. Take it off by Ke$ha. This one she had to sing in Japanese! Laughing, she started singing and dancing about.

There's a place downtown,  
>Where the freaks all come around.<br>It's a hole in the wall.  
>It's a dirty free for all.<p>

When the dark  
>Of the night comes around.<br>That's the time,  
>That the animal comes alive.<br>Looking for  
>Something wild.<p>

And now we lookin' like pimps  
>In my gold Trans-Am.<br>Got a water bottle full of whiskey  
>In my handbag.<br>Got my drunk text on  
>I'll regret it in the mornin'<br>But tonight  
>I don't give a<br>I don't give a  
>I don't give a<p>

There's a place downtown,  
>Where the freaks all come around.<br>It's a hole in the wall.  
>It's a dirty free for all.<p>

And they turn me on.  
>When they Take It Off.<br>When they Take It Off.  
>Everybody Take It Off.<p>

There's a place I know  
>If you're looking for a show.<br>Where they go hardcore  
>And there's glitter on the floor.<p>

And they turn me on.  
>When they Take It Off.<br>When they Take It Off.  
>Everybody Take It Off.<p>

Lose your mind.  
>Lose it now.<br>Lose your clothes  
>In the crowd.<br>We're delirious.  
>Tear it down<br>'Til the sun comes back around.

N-now we're getting so smashed.  
>Knocking over trash cans.<br>Eurbody breakin' bottles  
>It's a filthy hot mess.<br>Gonna get faded  
>I'm not the designated<br>Driver so  
>I don't give a<br>I don't give a  
>I don't give a<p>

There's a place downtown,  
>Where the freaks all come around.<br>It's a hole in the wall.  
>It's a dirty free for all.<p>

And they turn me on.  
>When they Take It Off.<br>When they Take It Off.  
>Everybody Take It Off.<p>

There's a place I know  
>If you're looking for a show.<br>Where they go hardcore  
>And there's glitter on the floor.<p>

And they turn me on.  
>When they Take It Off.<br>When they Take It Off.  
>Everybody Take It Off.<p>

Oh, oh, oh!

EVERYBODY TAKE IT OFF!

Oh, Oh, Oh!

EVERYBODY TAKE IT OFF!

Right now! TAKE IT OFF!  
>Right now! TAKE IT OFF!<br>Right now! TAKE IT OFF!

Oooh.

Right now! TAKE IT OFF!  
>Right now! TAKE IT OFF!<p>

EVERYBODY TAKE IT OFF!

There's a place downtown,  
>Where the freaks all come around.<br>It's a hole in the wall.  
>It's a dirty free for all.<p>

And they turn me on.  
>When they Take It Off.<br>When they Take It Off.  
>Everybody Take It Off.<p>

There's a place I know  
>If you're looking for a show.<br>Where they go hardcore  
>And there's glitter on the floor.<p>

And they turn me on.  
>When they Take It Off.<br>When they Take It Off.  
>Everybody Take It Off.<p>

She just ignored them and went on her way. Or tried to at least, she was stopped by Inu-baka who was ranting about something, she couldn't tell because she couldn't hear him over 6ft 7ft by Lil Wayne.

He snatched the ear buds out of her ear and continued his rant. "Just what do you think you're doing wench? And what the hell are you wearing?"

She pouted as she paused her iPod then looked down at her clothes. She was wearing cute white and navy blue striped shorts with button pockets on the front, and navy no lace athletic converse, with a navy blue tank top. All in all the perfect clothes for summer.

"And what the fuck did you do to you hair? You look ridiculous!" The whole area quieted after he said that.

Kagome's look of shock melted into the 'oh fuck no you didn't' look. [A.N. You know the look. The look you get from your parents when you back talk them.]

"Excuse you?" She watched his ears flatten to his head. "Ridiculous? My hair is ridiculous? Says the guy whose hair is down to his ass! Not only does it make you look like a butch girl, it's uncombed, unkempt and possibly the worst styled hair I have ever seen! You wanna know ridiculous? Look in the fucking mirror jackass."

She snorted and put her ear buds back in and started mumbling to herself. "Ridiculous. Duo liked my hair! Fuck he likes everything about how I look!"

Inuyasha growled, "Who is Duo?"

She looked back and smirked. "Oh, just my new conquest. Ya' know somethin ta enjoy when I go home." If they weren't shocked by Kagome's actions and manners before they were now. "Oh and Inuyasha, If you take one step towards the well to go find him… I'll cut your dick off and make sure that you will never know the joys of _fucking_ your clay pot ever again." She smiled quickly before tuning on her heel and marching off in a random direction singing,

My chick bad  
>My chick hood<br>My chick do stuff dat ya chick wish she could

Kagome looked behind her to see them still standing there gawking. Really they needed to keep up. "HEY! We'll never get those last shards if you guys just stand there lookin like idiots!" She sighed when they just stood there. "Well fine! I'm going home if you guys are just gunna stand there and look stupid!" She turned and stomped back in the direction of the well. "I have better things to do than bother with this shit."

Once again for like the hundredth time today she was grabbed roughly and spun around. "What the FAWK man?"

"What have you done with Kagome?"

"What? What the hell are you talking about I AM Kagome!"

"Kagome would never act like this! She would never say those things!" She noticed all of the others nodding.

"So I grew up and got tired of your shit…and now I'm not Kagome? I can't say enough is enough?" She snatched her arm out of his grasp. "Look just because all of y'all are all 'conservative' doesn't mean I have to be. If you haven't noticed people are more liberal in my time. We do what the fuck we want when the fuck we want. Wear what we want and FUCK who we want. Just because I saw the light and decided that it was time I burned the bridge leading back to innocent pathetic WEAK Kagome, doesn't mean I'm possessed. So I learned to use a tanto? I would have thought that you would have been happy that you don't have to protect me anymore! And Kikyo didn't I already prove that I could get passed your arrows? So don't you dare point it at me, or I'll call my soul back."

"As if you could girl, you're nothing but my reincarnation." Kikyo sneered.

Kagome laughed suddenly. A laugh so bitter that everyone took a step back, and before anyone could blink Kagome had begun to glow pink and Kikyo was nothing but a pile of ash. [A.N a lil simple but I got tired of writing her using her tanto.] "What was that? OH! I can't hear you because you're ASH!"

"Well this is just GREAT! Now I'll have to seal the well…and I'll have to look at that damn tree…damn…I'll get a job over the break…" she mumbled as she spun around and continued her trek to the well.

"KAGOME!" Oh dear lord. The whirl wind stopped in front of her and she was swept up into a back breaking hug. "How's my woman? Leaving so soon?"

"Hai Kouga. I need to get home." She winced. That would leave a mark. "I did something…and I need to get away before Inuyasha comes to his senses."

Kouga set her down and looked at her. "Well come with me! I can protect you from Inu-trasha."

"I can't Kouga that will just make things worse. I NEED to get home…I have stuff that needs to be straightened out there."

"Kagome…why do you smell like the dead corpse?"

Kagome looked down and sighed. Great now she would have to take a shower.

"Kagome? What happened?"

"I…I killed her…I just wanted my soul back…"

"Y-You KILLED her?"

"Yes…" she scuffed her shoe in the dirty slightly.

"You? You Killed Kikyo?" He laughed.

"What's so funny about it? YES I killed the goddamn clay bitch! I wasn't just about to sit by and DIE while he fucked a corpse! Does no one get that!" She stomped her foot making Kouga take a step back.

"No, no I didn't mean it like that! It's just ironic that you killed her!" He waved his hands in an attempt to calm her down. "But seriously you need someone to protect you from him! She was basically his mate! And when he comes to he'll come after you!"

Kagome paled. She hadn't thought of that. SHIT! "Take me to the Bone Eaters Well! Quickly Kouga!" Quickly without asking the questions she knew he wanted to ask, he picked her up and sped off. When he got there he set her down.

"Why did you wanna come here?"

"Just watch…"she sat on the lip of the well and looked at him. Smiling she waved. "Bye Kouga…you might not see me for a while… I'm going to seal the well…"

"Seal the well? What are you talking abou-" he didn't have enough time to finish because she had leaned back like she had before and just fell in. She held her breath again and counted to ten when she lightly landed on the ground in her time. This time she wasn't "plagued" by a vision. Not that she would mind that vision plaguing her again. After she caught her breath she quickly climbed up and out then pulled an Ofuda out and slapped it on the well.

She frowned then kicked the well lightly. "I should just never go back…make a stronger Sutra…" She mumbled as she walked out. She was not looking forward to going back into her house, so she just climbed up the tree and onto the roof, and fell into bed not even bothering to shut her window or change. Her last thought was that she had actually killed someone. But she didn't feel sorry...or upset… Kikyo was no longer living so it didn't count as killing. She could still feel her powers flowing through her.

The next morning she woke up groggy and not sure where she was. She stumbled down the stairs scaring her mama and brother. "OH! Kagome I thought you left!"

"Well it seems I couldn't get peace there either…" she mumbled. She noticed the vase on the table. They were lilies… a mix of Casa Blanca's and Tiger Lilies…

"Hey where did ya get these mama?" She saw her Mama frown.

"They're for you…_someone_ sent them."

The only flowers she had ever received had been wild flowers from Shippou or crappy roses from Hojo. She picked up the card and smiled.

_The first of many._

_Duo._

Oh he was good. Not only was he a good kisser and hot to boot, he didn't give roses! But lilies were expensive! And this was a whole dozen! Half a dozen Casa Blanca's and half a dozen Tiger Lilies.

"It's official. Lilies are my new favorite flowers…" she picked the vase up and took it to her room not bothering to listen to her mother's protests.

When she came back Souta had vacated the kitchen and left only her and her mama.

"Kagome throw them out."

"What? Why?"

"Kagome you don't need to encourage that man! Throw them out!"

"MAMA! You think you would be happy that I have someone sending me flowers! It a compliment to how pretty I am! It means someone likes me!"

"Hojo likes you."

"But I don't like him."

"Why?"

"He gives roses." She heard Souta snort from the other room. "Ya here that squirt! Don't give your girlfriend roses! They suck!"

"Kagome!" her Mama scolded.

"Mama I'm joking! That's not why I don't like him! He's just too…I dunno…PERFECT." Again Souta snorted. "See Souta agrees with me!"

"He's not perfect!" Souta yelled over the tv.

"I was being sarcastic stupid!"

"Whatever!"

"Kagome Higurashi! Do not talk to you brother that way!"

"Mama! Seriously! No one can be that perfect! I don't want perfection anyways! If I did I would jump Sesshomaru in the Feudal Era and have HIS babies! Or would that be puppies…" she trailed off not realizing that she had put her foot in her mouth. She could heard Souta and her Jii-chan choking in the background of the next room. What were they… oh…oh shit.

"I-I was joking mama! I didn't mean it!"

Her mother's face reddened with anger and she winced waiting for the onslaught. But instead of yelling, her mother's voice was calm. "Get out."

"Mama?"

"Get. Out. And don't come back until you have thought over what you just said."

Kagome's look of shock faded into one of anger quickly, making her mother step back. "So just because I don't wanna date some pathetic perverted creepy person who appears to be so damn perfect you're gunna kick me out? Have you even HEARD the rumors going around about him? About why he moved here from Osaka? They say that he became so obsessed with this girl that he started stalking her! Looking in her window! Watching her shower! **Stalking** her mama! And you're wanting me to date him? You want perfection? Jump into the well and search for Sesshomaru! But fine! I'll go! Jin has already offered to let me stay with her!" Kagome stomped up to her room and grabbed a bag filling it with clothes. She locked her door not wanting her mother to go in and throw her flowers away since she couldn't take them with her. She'd come back and get them later.

Quickly she walked out of the house slamming the door and walked towards the shrine steps. Fuck this. She continued to march down the stairs till she got to the last one, sat down and sighed. Kami this sucked.

"Why so glum chum?" She looked up to see one of the many difficulties in her life standing not too far from her and smiled. Not that she minded. He was a difficulty that she welcomed. A breath of fresh air for her.

"Every time I look up there you are. Are you stalking me?" She giggled at his shocked expression. "Ahh Mama and I had an argument and she kicked me out "to think on what I just said" PFF. Whatev." She gave him a sidelong glance. "Wanna walk me to my friends?"

Duo grinned smoothly, "Of course." Holding out his hand he pulled her up flush against him. They stared at each other for a few minutes noses almost touching until they were interrupted by her mother.

"Kagome!"

!#$%^&*()_+_)(*&^%$#$%^&*()_+_)(*&^%$#W$%^&*()_+_)(*&^%$#$%^&*()_+)(*&^

Uzume: OKAY! Here it is I finished the 2nd chapter FINALLY! I hope you guys like this!


	3. The Tainting of a Pure Soul

Uzume Tsuki: OKAY! You guys are gunna love me for this! I got slightly inspired after reading all of my own stories and staring at this chapter for who knows how many hours! And I've decided to try my hand at another lemon. I have no idea how long it will actually take to write the whole thing. But I am gunna try. So let's see how this works out! Anyways this story will take an unexpected turn. LOL it might be kinda cliché but it's how this story has worked out in my mind.

#$%^&*()P_{+_)(*&^%$#$%^&*()_)(*&^%$##$%^&*()_)(*&^%$#!$%^&*(*

Kagome sighed and rolled her eyes. This ALWAYS had to happen didn't it? Just her luck that when the hottest guy she ever met was about to totally mac on her, her mother would manage to interrupt it! Not that she was about to let that stop her. Grinning she pulled him down and pecked him lightly on the lips then smiled up at him. Cupping both sides of her face he grinned smoothly at her before kissing her passionately.

She could hear her Mama coming down the stairs and apparently he did too because he tightened his grip on her before pulling her down the street and jumping on a motorcycle.

"Where to?" Duo yelled over the rushing wind.

"Down three streets to the left! Jin lives in first apartment complex!" Kagome yelled back as she held on for dear life. The rush of adrenaline she was getting was amazing. She had never ridden on a motorcycle before. It was almost like riding on Inuyasha's back…but _smoother._ She felt him stiffen slightly as they pulled up to the building.

As he cut the engine he looked up. "What floor?" He almost sounded nervous. He didn't seem the type to get nervous.

"Fourth." She smiled.

He snorted and shook his head. "What a coincidence." He smiled and looked back at her. "Two floors above me."

Her eyes widened. Was he serious? She didn't get to ask before she heard someone calling her name. Looking around she didn't see anyone she knew.

"UP HERE YA LOON!" They both looked up to see Jin hanging out of her window grinning and waving like a loon herself. "WHAT ARE YA DOIN HERE? HEY! IS THAT THAT DUO GUY? DUUUUDE HOW CAN YOU BE FRIENDS WITH SUCH A JACKASS?"

Kagome let out a squeak as she tried to hold back her laughter. Duo laughed and shook his head. "I think I might get along with her REAL well."

"That's good." Kagome looked up again. "MOM KICKED ME OUT!"

"WHAT? WHY?"

"WE ARGUED ABOUT HOJO, FLOWERS, SESSHOMARU, AND PUPPIES!"

Kagome heard him mumble questioningly. "Sesshomaru and puppies?"

"Long story…" she whispered in his ear before climbing off.

"I have time." He offered as he took her bag from her.

She shook her head as they walked into the building. "It's a part of my life I'm trying to get passed and forget. What had to be done is finished and it's time for me to move on. I can't keep pining over the past when the future is right in front of my nose. Maybe one day I'll be able to talk about it, and if you're around I'll tell you about it."

He seemed to accept her answer before he pouted. "Still around? What makes you think I won't be?" He playfully looked at her suspiciously. "Are you planning on getting rid of me?"

Kagome giggled. "Why would I wanna do that?"

His face went blank and pulled her into the elevator and pressed against her from behind. "Good. Cuz I'm not that easy to get rid of. " As the door closed he nuzzled the top of her head. "And I don't plan on goin anywhere." He murmured in her ear. Kagome shivered at the feeling of his warm breath on her neck. She was very certain he was aware of the effect he had on her, just like she was painfully aware of the effect she had on him. This was a new situation…she had been held before, but it never felt like this.

'_Oh sweet Kami!_ '

Two voices decided to make themselves known in Kagome's head. The virginal side that was trying to talk her out of this. And the virginal side that WANTED this.

'_You've barely known him a week and you're letting him do this?' _The voice sounded annoyingly like her mother.

'_Oh shut the fuck up! He's hot! And he wants ta nail ya!' _This one sounded like Jin.

'_That's beside the point! He's a complete stranger! You know nothing about him besides the fact that he a smooth talker! He's no better than Miroku!'_

'_And Miroku was hot too! Too bad we had our sights set on a pathetic puppy or we coulda sacked us a monk who had experience with women!'_

The sudden stopping of the elevator brought her back to reality. Expecting the door to open she was shocked when she saw Duo put down her bag out of the corner of her eye, before turning her around to face him, her eyes wide and innocent.

His eyes were dark and heated at the same time as he smiled down at her. "So innocent…" his kissed her temple. "Do you know how hot that is?" He started trailing kisses down her face. "I'll take great pleasure in teaching you everything I know…" Kagome gasped as he started nibbling on her ear. Just then the elevator started moving again and the door opened.

"Maxwell what the fuck are you doing you man-whore?"

Duo looked up and scowled over her shoulder. "Nothing _anymore._"

She looked over her shoulder to see four guys standing outside of the elevator. The Chinese jerkoff was the closest. Next was a blond whose face was almost as red as she was sure hers was. A tall brunette with an odd hair cut and green eyes was standing behind the blond looking slightly amused. Another brunette was leaning against the wall shaking his head. She looked back at Wufie and glared. "Mood killer." His eyes widened and he looked put off.

She could feel Duo shaking behind her trying to keep from laughing. "Yeah, Wu-man ya mood killer take the stairs! This elevator is occupied!" She quickly leaned forward and pressed the button to close the doors and punched the number 4. He started swearing in Chinese and trying to get into the door.

"Sorry bout that. He's not so bad once ya get to know him."

Kagome snorted. "Jin wants to kill him."

"Most women do. 'Cept Sally…but he doesn't like her…and oh god does he try to get rid of her."

"Karma's a bitch."

"Yes it is doll." He picked up her bag as the door opened and she saw Jin diving towards her.

"What the fawk took ya?"

"We ran into his friends."

"Uh-huh…wait his friends? You live here?" Jin turned to look at Duo.

"Yep."

"I KNEW IT! I thought you looked familiar!"

"Damn. I've been recognized." His grinned roguishly. "I believe it would be best if we got out and got you settled before Wufie makes it up the stairs doll."

Jin's eyes narrowed. She spun and walked towards the stairwell. Positioning herself right, she kicked the handle to the door a few times before it broke off.

"Oh shit…you weren't kidding."

"Told ya."

Duo sniggered. "She is just what he needs." Kagome looked at him like he was crazy.

"He _needs_ a woman to kick his ass. I bet she'll be the one to do it too." Kissing her on the tip of her nose, he handed her the bag and steered her towards the open door in the hall. "Well I'll leave you in the capable hands of your friend. And remember, just two floors down room 218." He slowly made his way to the elevator, and winked at her as the door slid shut.

"You do know you are gunna have to spill right?"

"W-what do you mean Jin-kun?" Kagome spun around blushing.

"Oh don't play that! I was watching the elevator. It stopped before it reached the 2nd floor! Soooo that means that you didn't just stop and talk with his friends!"Jin grinned. "But it wasn't long enough for a quicky… we can talk in here! Oh and I found someone who is willing to do what you wanted!"

"REALLY?"

Jin nodded and dragged her in. "Yeah he said he can do it any time ya want. And since he owes me a favor he's gunna give you half off."

"Well it's a good thing I've been saving money. I was planning on paying full amount!"

"Yeah sleeves are expensive girl. Specially full ones. Oh and of course Chi will have to be here!"

They both laughed.

*****************

It had taken two visits and a total of ten hours to complete Kagome's koi fish sleeve. The back ground was done in black and looked almost tribal. Sakura blossoms wound around the fish which was silver, and orange with specks of black. She had saved enough to pay for two sleeves but instead got a sakura blossom branch down her left rib cage and wrapped around to below her belly button and around the top and bottom of her breast. That had taken another visit and a half.

To say she had been in pain was an understatement. But it was all worth it in the end. She had seen Duo twice since he had aided her in her escape a second time. He was more excited about her tattoos than the girls were. He said that he had a few but she had yet to see them.

He had shown up the day after with her flowers. Like he said, he and Jin got along. They acted like brother and sister. Wufie followed him each time and got a well placed punch to the face the first time when he had barged in. After that he and Jin got along; grudgingly. And he was allowed to join as long as he played nice. If not Jin would bodily throw him out of her apartment.

A few times Chi joined them, and she told them that Kagome's mama had called her parents looking for her. And Chi had gotten in trouble for not telling where Kagome was. Things were slowly getting bad for Chi at home because she refused to give up where her friend was staying. And she was starting to spend more time at Jin's than with her own family. Until one day just like Kagome she showed up with her bags in tow. Except instead of Duo bringing her it was Hirro. He had "recognized her as one of the girls that was constantly with his braided friend, and had given her a lift." Quotations and all, according to Duo. The first time that Duo was pointedly teasing them both Kagome nearly had a heart attack when Hirro pointed a gun at Duo's forehead and promptly said "Omae o korosu." Duo just grinned and waved it off like nothing had happened and pulled Kagome on his lap.

She had known that they had taken part in the war that had plagued this planet for more years than she cared to think about. She had seen the same look in the eyes of the other four that she had seen in Duo's. She could also see that each dealt with their pain in the same way. None of them spoke of it; and most likely never would speak of the horrors they saw. Something she respected and understood. Plus their auras just screamed that they had seen more death than more people would ever want to see.

Bothers is what the five of them were. Even though Duo and Wufie were constantly running around with Wufie swinging his kantana and Duo laughing like a maniac, they would drop everything to protect each other. She had seen it firsthand. One day when they were out and about, a few locals decided to cause trouble with the braided American about his heritage. The Chinese man had brought down half of the group before the rest could react.

Their attackers had been so scared that they were tripping over each other trying to get away. Then as if nothing happened Wufie straightened and walked on. And Duo just steered her in the direction they had originally been going.

Today she, Quatre, Trowa, and Chi had all met for lunch at a small café and were on the way back to the apartments when they ran into Souta.

"Onee-san? Whoa you look different."

Kagome just laughed. Even if she had been kicked out she still loved her brother they has always been close. "Yeah I'm taking control of my life. And changes are bound to happen kiddo."

"Mom is still lookin' for ya…"

"I know."

"And Inuyasha came through the well lookin for ya too."

She froze and began to panic. "How? I put an ofuda on the well!"

"I dunno... mom spent a long time cleaning the well house out the other day… and not too long after he popped up lookin for ya… I don't like him anymore Kagome… he said some mean things in front of mama after he realized you weren't there and that you weren't gunna go back to him."

"That's just who he is Souta… I've moved on and he's realized it and now he's scrambling to hold onto everything left of his precious Kikyo. I have my soul back and now he needs me. Well he can't have me. I've moved on and can get his ass over that. I'm happy he can just go to hell."

"Do you want me to tell him that?" He smiled.

"Nah no tellin what he would do to ya to get ya to tell him where I was."She shook her head and hugged him. "Tell jii-chan I said hi and that I love him and miss him."

"I will! Oh! Guess what?"

"What?" She tilted her head.

"Jii-chan caught that Hojo guy trying to sneak into your room! He called the police on him too. And after al long talk with Mama he finally convinced her that he was no good. She refused to believe it at first. And I doubt that she actually does I think she just agreed so Jii-chan would shut up." Kagome just shook her head.

"Mama is just blind… he's gunna have to get caught actually doing something else for it to hit home…anyways I'll see you later Souta!"she waved at him as he ran off.

She turned around to face the others; Chi was just shaking her head and Quatre and Trowa had curious looks on their face. But they didn't ask. And she was thankful for it. They just shrugged and started back to the apartments that had become their central place of meeting. "I wonder if Jin and Wufie have killed each other…"

Chi sniggered. "Or if Duo's lost his braid."

Quatre sighed, "I hope Hirro hasn't shot any of them."

"Hn. I think Relena is in town…" Trowa spoke up.

"Relena?" Chi's eyes narrowed. "Who's that?"

"Duo says she's his stalker." Kagome said off handedly watching her friends reaction. "Can't understand who would wanna stalk him…must have a death wish."

"Nope just stupid." Quatre smiled. "Annoying too."

Trowa hummed in agreement and hugged his boyfriend close. In about fifteen minutes they had reached the building and took the elevator up. They were all laughing as Quatre was telling them some of the experiences with Relena and Chi was plotting her death when they reached Jin's door.

Kagome froze, "Something is off…" she quickly put her key in the door and unlocked it. Opening it slowly she stuck her head in the door. Nothing. She looked around and something caught her eye. It was a tangle of dark blue and white. "What's that?"

She opened the door for the others to see. "I dunno…" Chi whispered.

"Why are we whispering?" Duo popped up outta nowhere.

"SHIT!" Kagome and Chi hissed.

He just smiled and asked again. "Why are we whispering?"

"Something isn't right! And what is that?" She pointed to the bundle of the navy blue and white.

Duo's eyes narrowed then widened. "No way…" he yanked the bundle up and straightened out a shirt. "No fuckin way…" Not too far away was Jin's shirt and one of her bras.

"What's that?"

Quatre answered. "It's Wufie's shirt…"

"WHAT?" Chi hissed. "What the fawk is it doin here?"

Duo looked at Kagome and smiled. "I was right! I told you!"

"You said she would kick his ass not sleep with him!"

"Same difference with him! This is Wufie! Like I said he need a girl like her in his life! She'll keep him on a tight leash!"

They heard movement and started back peddling out of the apartment shutting the door quickly. They all pressed their ears to the door.

Jin looked up over the couch. "What was that?"

"Nothing Onna go back to sleep."

She scowled at him and wacked him over the head. "You better use my name if you ever wanna do this again! By the way…we should prolly tell them that we already knew each other…"

They all looked at each other shocked listening to Wufie grumble. "I am never sitting on that couch again…" Kagome said absently.

Everyone stopped and gaped again. They already knew each other?

"Well…I think we better go…"Quatre broke in. They all started walking towards the elevator when it opened and out ran Hirro looking very distressed.

"He-man what's up?"

As if to answer his question they suddenly heard an awful screech. "!"

"HN!" He grabbed Chi's hand and ran to the stairwell kicking the door open. It had yet to be fixed since no one really used it anyways.

The rest of them took off after their friends. Duo pulled Kagome through the 2nd floor door as they others took off to Kami knows where. They crashed into his apartment and he locked the door. "No matter how many places we move to, no matter where we go she finds us!"

"I'm surprised he hasn't shot her!"

"Oh trust me he has. She just always lives! It's like the guys from Halo! She just re-spawns again and again!" He waved his hands and marched into his room. She heard the shower start and walked over to the window. She wondered how long she would be able to go without being found by Inuyasha. She knew she should finish finding the shards. But damnit she wanted a life! And if she went back Inuyasha would never let her live her life, even if they found the last few shards. Definitely not since she had Duo in her life now. He would find a place to lock her away so he could keep her from Duo. Like she said to Souta, he could go to hell!

"What ya thinkin about jo-chan?" She turned to look at him. He stood in the doorway to his room with no shirt on and his hair was loose and still wet. Yeah…Inuyasha could definitely go to hell…oh if she had only met Duo before Inuyasha. Or at least sooner than she had. She never would have looked at Inuyasha twice. In all this time she had never seen his hair down, or him with his shirt off. He had several scars and a cross tattooed on his left forearm. And just like the first time she met him, she had a vision of wings protruding from his shoulder blades. His eyes seemed to glow a mix of violet and black.

It's something that just drew her to him. People used to tell her that as a miko she would sense these things and have the urge to purify them. But for some reason she never had that need. She never felt the need to purify a youkai. Not unless they were attacking an innocent person. She had always been drawn to darker auras; mesmerized by them in a way.

"Like what you see?" before she could answer he was in front of her. "I know I do." He tugged her hair out of its pony tail and ran his hands through it. She ran a hand over a scar across his chest and the other over one on his left side. He stepped back and slowly pulled her to his room.

[A.N There will be little to no speaking… I can't do it! She might moan his name or something but no more than that…LOL I'm pathetic… please be gentle when it comes to critiquing my lemon…I know it will most likely suck…]

His room was all black and dark purples. It fit his personality perfectly. But she didn't have much time to look around or think more on it as his lips started trailing kisses up and down her neck. His hands wondered up her sides pulling her tank top with them. He pulled away tossing it to the side and returned to his menstruations.

Soon he had somehow managed to get her out of her skirt without her even noticing. Not that she would even know that the world ended with his caresses and kisses. Once again he stepped back and she looked up at him. His eyes were like molten lava. Deciding she couldn't let him do all the work she slowly stepped up to him and pulled him in to a searing kiss. The next thing she knew he had unhooked her bra and was laying her down on the bed, trailing kisses down her body. He stopped at the edge of her panties then kissed back up.

She was a bit scared about this. If they did indeed go all the way it would be her first time. And she would lose more than just her virginity… her miko powers would forever be tainted. Like he said in the elevator he wanted nothing more to corrupt her, to taint her pureness. He wanted to blanket her pure soul in the darkness that was his own soul and show her the sinful side of life before dragging her back to reality. If she had to be honest his aura was darker than Naraku's…it just didn't have the evil intent. There was no way she could walk away from this without being covered in his aura, marking her as his.

The things that he started whispering in her ear nearly made her go insane with want. Oh how could he do this to her? This was torture! She felt his hands slide down her side and spread her legs. His fingers brushed against the edge of her wet folds and she gasped at the sensation it sent through her. He tortured her for a few minutes longer before he slowly slid his finger into her eliciting a low moan from her throat.

His teeth nipped slightly at her pert nipple which sent a wave of pleasure through her that she had only felt in her vision. The pad of his thumb was rubbing circles over her bundle of nerves and she felt herself getting closer to heaven. Or would it be oblivion?

He withdrew his finger from her slick passage before she climaxed and she whimpered at his evilness. He didn't let her suffer for long as he slid down her body before he lifted both of her legs to sit on his shoulders.

"Oh gods!" she screamed out when she felt his tongue snake over her nether lips. He used his fingers to open her to him and began his sensual attack on her. Her hands were fisted so tightly in the bed's sheets that her knuckles were turning white and her head moved from side to side as the sensations became too much. He quickened his pace a bit, and that was all it took before she fell over the edge. He lapped at her as she came, enjoying everything she had to offer him, while she took in quick breaths to try and regain her bearings.

He divested himself of his pants and ever so slowly crawled up her body until he could feel her heat against his swollen member. She bit her lip in anticipation and held her breath as he whispered apologies to her before slamming into her. They both hissed at the intrusion and she could feel the tears sliding down her cheeks. He waited until she finally calmed before he pulled back out and slammed back into her.

"Fuck you're so tight," he groaned. She could only moan as he slowly set the pace for them. He tried to control his speed for her so he wouldn't tear her in anyway. As she loosened underneath him his thrusts became more erratic. Her breathy moans were in sync with his thrusts and escalated as she fell over the edge and into oblivion.

"Oh Duo!" He tried to hang on as long as possible, but her crying out his name signed his will and he spilled into her. They stayed like that for a few minutes catching their breath before he pulled out and collapsed next to her. She drifted off into sleep as he pulled her close and fell into sleep himself.

She woke up to yelling. In her sleepy haze she couldn't tell who it was but knew she needed to get out there. She got up slowly wincing at the pain and pulled her clothes on. Before she could even move towards the door however something was thrown into the wall outside the bedroom, the door was slammed open and her worst nightmare came to life. Inuyasha stood in the door way. He stormed over to her and snatched her up.

"LET ME GO INUYASHA! LET ME GO!" She kicked and screamed as he carried her out of the bedroom. She caught site of Duo slumped on the floor and screamed bloody murder. He had a gash on his head that was bleeding badly. "DUO!" His eyes cracked open slightly as Inuyasha reached the door. They were black and angry. His once pacified aura came to life, more malevolent than she had ever seen. She could have sworn that Inuyasha tripped as it washed over them both.

Inuyasha bound out of the apartment and down the hall. They passed Jin and Wufie as he took off towards the stairwell.

"KAGOME!"

"JIN! WUFIE HELP!" But they were too slow. He was out of the stairwell and on the roof in mere seconds bounding towards the well.

"PUT ME DOWN INUYASHA! NOW!"

"Not until we get back through the well wench! You have a lot of explaining to do when we get back!" He shook her roughly.

"I don't have to explain anything to you!" she began thrashing as much as she could in his hold. Before she knew it they were landing at the shrine, in the well house and down the well. No! She didn't wanna go back! NO! She had to see Duo! The nauseous feeling she always got going through the well took over and she stopped struggling in order to breath. In a few leaps they had made it to the village where everyone had begun to gather.

Once he had come to a full stop he dropped her in a heap on the ground. When she had regained her breath all she could do was sob. She had never wanted to come back to this place! When a hand touched her shoulder she scooted away. "DON'T TOUCH ME! DON'T EVER TOUCH ME!"

"What did ye do to her Inuyasha?"

"I did nothin!" she stood up quickly slapped Inuyasha.

"YOU HURT DUO! YOU BASTARD! I HATE YOU!"

"Hurt him? I saved you!"

"Saved me? SAVED ME? From what you idiotic half breed?" The crowd that gathered around them gasped. Kagome had never called Inuyasha that. "What you supposedly _saved_ me from _I WANTED!_"

"What? What do you mean?"

"Can't you smell it little brother?" Sesshomaru mocked. "Or are you truly as inept as I believe you to be?"

Everyone stopped and looked at Kagome; they took in her appearance. She glared at every one of them through her tears.

"Kagome-sama did you..."Miroku asked hesitantly. Oh _now _he called her Kagome-sama!

Inuyasha snatched two tainted shards out of his sleeve and thrust them into her hand. It did nothing. There was a collective gasp in the group.

The shards didn't purify at her touch!

"Kagome child...did ye... give yourself to someone?"

"Maybe I did! What of it?"

"Kagome-sama...was he...who was he?"

"His name is Duo Maxwell..." She smiled. "and he's the best thing to ever happen to me..."

"Kagome-sama... the aura that is clinging to you... it's so...so dark... he's tainted you in more than one way..."

She snorted. "Of course. He's Shinigami!" They all gasped.

"He's a Shinigami?" Sango covered her mouth.

Kagome glared at the taiyja. "Not literally! Shit! It's his nickname! I told you about the war that was going on didn't I? And about the Gundam Pilots? He fought in the war. And from what I gathered he'd been fighting in it since he was a child." She opened her hand and looked at the shards before she looked back up at them. "You can't keep me here... I'll die before I stay here willingly."

"But Kagome...he's tainting you. I mean...look at you... you changed the way you looked...you have... things all over your skin...you're even acting different. Kagome-chan the shards wont purify in your hands!"

"It's called life. People change. Get over it. And he did the one thing that no man here ever bothered to do." She hissed. "They were either too busy on their own vendetta, had sticks up their ass only wanted me because I could sense the shards or were stuck on their DEAD bitch of a girlfriend! He likes me for ME not because I can sense jewel shards! Not because I'm the reincarnation of some dead person! He likes MY personality!" She looked at everyone and her eyes landed on Inuyasha and she sneered. "He makes me feel like a woman! Not a copy!" She breathed heavily and continued. "I'll help you find the last shards... but I don't want any of you to talk to me! I want nothing to do with any of you! And you..." she turned to look at Inuyasha. "You even come near me again and you will wish that Kikyo took your soul before I ever killed her!" She marched off towards the well. "I'm going to get my bag... DON'T follow me! I'll be back when I feel like it!" She stormed through the forest on her warpath. As soon as she was out of site she took off running. She wasn't completely telling the truth to them. She had heard Duo jokingly refer to himself as Shinigami. And so did the others. She had believed it to be a joke. But now...she wasn't so sure...

She had to go see if he was alright. She dove into the well and held her breath. She didn't wait for the nausea to pass. She could hear shouting outside the well house. She clambered up the ladder quickly then yanked open the door. Standing outside everyone stopped and looked at her. Her lip trembled and she ran to Duo hugging him. His arms wrapped around her tightly. As if testing to see if she was really there, he pulled back and looked at her then pulled her to him again.

"What the hell was that? Who was he?" Duo asked quietly.

"That...that was my past catching up to me..." she whispered.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THE NERVE OF THAT DOG EARED FUCKER!" Jin went on her tirade. "If I could go through that well I'd kill him!"

"Don't worry Jin...I told him that if he so much as looked at me I would make him wish that _she_ had taken him to hell with her." She snuggled into Duo's hold. "I guess all of this calls for an explanation...right?"

"No need onna...Jin and Chi explained it." Wufie spoke from beside Jin. Kagome looked at him and her eyes narrowed. Then she turned to Jin.

"Explain."

"W-what?" Jin and Wufie shifted nervously.

"You knew each other from before huh?" Duo grinned slightly.

"I KNEW IT! I THOUGHT I HEARD SOMETHING!"

"Stop changing the subject." Kagome frowned. They both sighed and hung their heads.

"We lived in the same area as kids... we have...frequently run into each other over our the past few years..."

"Wait, wait, wait...what about the whole cafe incident and the school campus?" Kagome waved her hands.

"You fucked up now baka..." Wufie grumbled.

"Shut up asshole..." Jin hissed before she sighed. "We knew each other as children. I was from an ally clan... my parents survived the attack and moved here... the rest is history."

"Should we?" Duo looked at the other guys. When they all shrugged in answer he went ahead. "We were the Gundam Pilots." He spoke softly behind her. She and Chi gasped. Who would have thought it? Kagome looked thoughtful for a second then turned to look at Duo.

Duo smiled at the questioning look on her face. "Ask."

"It isn't a joke is it? You really are one aren't you?" Everyone was quite wondering what she was talking about. "When he took me... I saw it... felt it. You really are."

He just smiled at her. "Yes."

Wow this was all a lot to take in! But this was so her life! She went from demons to angels. She started laughing. Everyone looked at her like she was crazy.

"Sorry sorry...it's just that...I went from having a pathetic crush on a youkai half breed...to sleeping with a shinigami...doesn't anyone else find that funny?" Duo obviously did because she could feel him trying not to laugh behind her. Everyone else was just staring at Duo in shock. Even Hirro's jaw was on the ground.

"I find it awesome." He whispered in her ear.

"So...what now?" Qautre asked.

"I have to go back." She sighed. Duo's hold on her tightened. "I have to finish what I started... If not... he'll just keep coming back... until someone close to me gets hurt or he dies. I came back to see you and to get my supplies. I have two with me now... I'm not sure if they are Kouga's or not... if they aren't then we will head to him and it won't take long. Other than that... I'm not sure how long it will take."

He held on to her tightly for a few minutes before speaking softly. "Then I guess we better have as much fun as we can before you have to go..."

They spent the next few hours doing random things trying to keep their minds off of the impending event that would separate them from their friend for what might be a long time. As they walked towards the well house Kagome felt that the death march should be playing. She could practically hear it. She wanted to cry, but she had to be strong. She pulled out the small pouch that she kept the jewel in and handed it to Duo. "I'm leaving this here with you... that way when we get the last two shards he will have to let me come back. As soon as I get hold of them I'm coming back and sealing the well." She smiled sadly and hugged everyone saving Duo for last.

"I swear to God if he hurts you I'll find a way to get through that well and kill him..."

"Don't worry... he's not that stupid. He knows that he needs me if I get hurt or die the well will most likely stop working. And so far I am the only person who can purify the shards...well... I was... I don't think I can anymore..." She shook her head and hugged him again before stepping back and turning towards the accursed well. Looking back once she smiled again then slid the door open and sat on the well. Taking a deep breath she leaned backwards and fell in.

She had never dreaded going back. There had always been something about it that she loved. But now... there was a big chance that he would force her to go stay. He wouldn't think twice about having her tied up so he could get the jewel. He didn't want to be a full youkai now... he would most likely bring Kikyo back. When the light faded all she could do was sit at the bottom of the well and sob. She didn't care who found her like this. Screw what they thought.

#$%^&*()_(*&^%$##$%^&()_)(*&^%$##$%^&*()_)(*&^%$##$%^&()_+)(*&^%

Uzume Tsuki.: WELL! There it is guys! The newest chapter! The next one will be the last one. It won't be as long as the others since it will just be about them looking for the shard and the end. I really hoped yall liked it. It took me forever to get it like this. I had something completely different but I sat there looking at it and decided it was too damn cliché. So I just decided to go with Duo being an actual Shinigami.


End file.
